Catminline's Diary PART 4 Gangsters against Girls
by Denoxkun
Summary: Part 4 of Catminline's Diary, what is this new organization that is trying to steal money from the blue haired dancer Leeme? Read to find out!


Catminline's Diary in

Gangsters against Girls

December 23rd, 2005

AT CATMINLINE'S HOUSE, WE FIND CATMINLINE AND LEEME

IN FRONT OF HER HOUSE'S FRONT DOOR OUTSODE!...

Catminline: "Points her house with her whole hand and smiles looking

at Leeme " Well, here we are, this is my house.

Leeme: "Smiles proudly looking around her house" Wow, Catminline,

it looks so pretty.

Catminline: I really hope you don't mind about the messed up

room of mines, I still got some unpacked luggage

I have to take care of too, I just recently moved here

to this place so I'm still trying to get used to this place.

Leeme: "Looks at Catminline" I don't mind at all.

"They both went inside Catminline's House after opening her front

door, then they both went upstairs of her house and into Catminline's

room."

Catminline: "Opens up her cabnets and took out 4 diary books with

both her arms smiling and put them all on her bed." And this

is my diaries.

Leeme: "Reaches her hands out to them" Can I take a look?

Catminline: "Smiles looking at Leeme" No thanks, those are top secret!

Leeme: "Looks around her room" So, where is this spirit whatever?

Catminline: "Took her new shiny pink diary with her name on it and

looks at it." I dunno if she's still in the diary or what, and

she's not called " spirit whatever"!!

Leeme: "Smiles and laughs" I got that clear! Heehee

" Lidad appeared out of no where on top of Catminline's Diary "

Lidad: You called?

Catminline: Yeah, there's a girl that got her money stolen somewhere,

she's been treaten badly by gangsters, can you help her?

Leeme: "Looks around all clueless" Who is she talking to?

Lidad: "Smiles looking at Catminline" I believe I can, just tell me

what happened and I'll try to track down the gangster's

headquarters.

A MOMENT OF ADVICE OF THE DIARY SPIRIT!...

Lidad: "Smiles" Note this, only Catminline can see and hear me

because she's the owner of the diary, no ordinary human

being can see a diary spirit, but other spiritual diary owners

might be able to see me, but we have yet to know that yet.

AT THE GANGSTER'S HEADQUARTERS, WE FIND THE SAME

MYSTERIOUS PERSON WHO STOLE LEEME'S MONEY WITH

MASTER OKEIO'S, THE HEAD OF AN ORGANIZATION CALLED

GANGSTER GLORY, IN HIS OFFICE!...

??: " Threw the small bag of starmoneys towards Okeio." Sir, I've

returned with more money.

Master Okeio: "Grabs the bag and opens it looking at the money that

he stole." Good, this is almost enough to make a grand

worship state in all of Argot Neighborhood.

GGGuard: "Came rushing in Okeio's office" Sir, we have a couple of

intruders coming here, they seem to be 2 girls only.

" GGGuard stands for Gangster Glory Guard"

??: "Smiles evily looking at the guard behind him" That should be

easy.

Master Okeio: Don't get careless, I think the one called

Catminline might have some special potential of hers,

I've been sensing some strange phenomenon powers

around this area lately and I sense it's getting a bit

stronger now.

??: "Looks at Okeio determinely" Hmmm... piece of cake, it's nothing

we can't handle. "Turns facing the guard" Take me to them!

GGGuard: "Bows down to the unknown member of Gangster Glory"

I would be most honored to.

" Mysterious person and the guard both left Okeio's office using

his front door behind them."

WE NOW FIND CATMINLINE AND LEEME IN THE FRONT

OF THE FRONT DOOR OF GANGSTER GLORY!...

Catminline: "Looks up at the building sign" Well, we actually made it,

"Gangster Glory", Lidad was actually right.

FLASHBACK!...

"At Catminline's Room where Lidad tells Catminline the location to

the Gangster Glory headquarters."

Lidad: About 12 miles south from here, to a big black building

with the Logo and name of Gangster Glory on the front of

the buliding next to a drug store, but more deeper in by

several more feets, you'll be able to find their hideout,

I assume all the crisis that's going on here lately has alot

to do with the Gangster Glory organization.

Catminline: "Smiles looking up at Lidad" Thank you so much!

BACK TO REALITY AS CATMINLINE AND LEEME JUST

ENTERED INSIDE THE BUILDING WITHOUT ANY TROUBLE

BECAUSE THE GUARDS WERE TEMPORARLY NOT AVALIBLE

IN THE FRONT DOOR FOR LUNCH BREAK OR SOMETHING,

IT'S JUST WEIRD NO ONE WAS GUARDING IT!...

Leeme: "Looks around all worried and scared" This place is awfully

big, are u sure it's a good idea to...

Catminline: "Made a quiet sign at Leeme" Shoooo... someone's

coming, hide! "She grabs Leeme's hand and drags her

to a hiding spot near them on their right side"

" They both hid behind a metal wall of the building looking at the

guards in the spot they were just in."

GGGuard: "Spread his arms around all his surroundings" Okay, men,

split up to find the two intruder ladies!

Catminline: "Got a bit mad" Grr, Darn it, they already know that were

here, let's go hide in that door.

Leeme: Okay.

"Catminline and Leeme both rushed to the red door behind them and

they easily opened the door and quickly entered."

"But then... they realize... that they felt very high temperature in

this room and they both started to sweat alot."

Catminline: "Started to panic" Ahaaaa... it's very hot!!

Leeme: OH NO, CATMINLINE, "points at the sign in front of them and

says "BOLING ROOM", That's the boiling room, if we stay here

any longer, we could melt like slime!!

"Catminline and Leeme yelled very loud and quickly got out of the

room."

Catminline-Leeme: Ahaaaaa... huh?

"From far away, they hear some Gangster Glory voices"

GGGuard #2: Did you heard that scream, it sounds alot like a

couple of teenage girls?!

GGGuard #3: Yea, it must be towards that direction!

GGGuard #2: Rush over there and find them, and bring them to

justice of Gangster Glory.

Catminline: "Got nervous facing Leeme" We better get a move on,

Leeme, if we stay here, we will get caught!

Leeme: "Looks at Catminline determinely" Right and our mission is

to find the dude who stole my money and I don't see him yet.

Catminline: "Looks at the guards from far away" You sure it's none

of those guys in that crowd?

Leeme: "Looks down and worried" No... the guy who stole my bad

didn't wore a helmet or suit of armor like the other Gangster

Glory guys were wearing, he had long green pony tail and

he was quite tall.

Catminline: "Smiles proudly" Ok, so let's go look for that man.

LATER ON AFTER RUNNING THE TWO TEEN GIRLS RAN FOR A

WHILE ALL OVER GANGSTER GLORY HEADQUARTERS

WITHOUT BEING SEEN!...

"They are laying on the ground all exhausted near some sort of

Gangster Glory control center."

Catminline: "Sweating alot" Man, so many close calls.

Leeme: "Smiles and sweating as well." Yeah, that's right, we were  
lucky, right?

"Lucky so far, true... but now they heard a voice from a gangster

glory member, when he appeared he was all dark and black

with red shiny eyes looking all mysterious."

??: Well well well, I've finally found you 2. Those guard fools

are going around in circles wondering where you are, but I

don't play around with those losers.

" The mysterious guy appears in front of Catminline and Leeme

all tired and the two girls slowly got up."

Leeme: "Points at the man standing in front of them. Catminline, that's

the guy who stole my money from time to time I recieved it,

long ponytail green hair, evil look and black spy outfit.

Catminline: "Looks at Leeme" I see. "Yells at Hiotem facing him"

WHOEVER YOU ARE, GIVE LEEME BACK HER MONEY,

YOU THIEF!!

Hiotem: "Smiles evily" Who do you think you are telling me what to do?

But I will tell you my name, I'm Hiotem, I work for the evil Argot

organization called Gangster Glory, also known as 2nd in

command of the whole organization, we steal money from the

poor for amusement and world domination!

Leeme: "Looks sad begging Hiotem" Give it back, please! I worked

so hard for it!

Hiotem: Want it? Then pass through my 5 ninjas first!

" Hiotem snapped his finger and call on 5 ninjas that appears right

behind him."

Catminline-Leeme: " Popped their eyes out" Ahaaaaaa!!

"The 5 ninjas are doing lots of crazy stunts in front of the 2 girls

and got themselves ready for battle."

Ninjas: OHY YA!!

Catminline: "Got nervous but thought of an idea" How about a quiz, I

answer correctly and she gets the money back!

Hiotem: "Closes his eyes smiling" Very well.

" Hiotem snaps his finger again and the 5 ninjas disappeared"

Hiotem: "Crossed his arms together." Very well then, I'll ask you a

question of Gangster Glory, here it goes.

Catminline: "In her mind" This is most defenity going on my diary.

Hiotem: What is a gangster's main purpose in life?

Catminline: "Looks confused thinking" Ahaaaa...

Leeme: "In her mind" That I know, but does she know?

Catminline: "Looks a bit nervous" Well, I think...

Hiotem: 10 more seconds, if not, my 5 ninjas will knock you

2 silly and you'll have no choice but to be prisoners

and slaves to the Gangster Glory organization for the

rest of your lives.

Leeme: "Got more nervous" Oh no... "looks at Catminline all

sweating" please tell me you know what it is, Catminline.

Catminline: "Smiles looking at Hiotem" Oh, I think I got it, to steal

money from people to satisfly themselves, making harsh

deals and if it doesn't work, you beat them up to get it?

Hiotem: You're 70 right, but I'll let it go, here's your money,  
Leeme. If it weren't for your friend, you'd be toasted.

"Hiotem gave the money he had on him that he stole back to Leeme

by throwing the bag of money to Leeme."

Leeme: "Grabs the bag" Thank you.

Hiotem: "Smiles evily" I just found out something about you,

Catminline, I've been watching you ever since you came to

this place.

Catminline: "Got shocked looking at Hiotem" YOU DID?!

Hiotem: Yes, we shall meet again soon, but next time, it's all serious

business! Bye bye!

" Hiotem disappeared when jumping to the sky."

Catminline: "Looks up as Hiotem left the building saying something

in her mind looking all confused." I don't get it, he showed us

great mercy today, and what is it that they know about me?

What are they up to?

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
